Since its introduction, magnetic resonance (MR) has been used to a large extent solely for diagnostic applications. Recent advancements in magnetic resonance imaging now make it possible to replace many diagnostic examinations previously performed with x-ray imaging with MR techniques. For example, the accepted standard for diagnostic assessment of patients with vascular disease was, until quite recently, x-ray angiography. Today, MR angiographic techniques are increasingly being used for diagnostic evaluation of these patients. In some specific instances such as evaluation of patients suspected of having atherosclerotic disease of the carotid arteries, the quality of MR angiograms, particularly if they are done in conjunction with contrast-enhancement, reaches the diagnostic standards previously set by x-ray angiography.
More recently, advances in MR hardware and imaging sequences have begun to permit the use of MR for monitoring and control of certain therapeutic procedures. That is, certain therapeutic procedures or therapies are performed using MR imaging for monitoring and control. In such instances, the instruments, devices or agents used for the procedure and/or implanted during the procedure are visualized using MR rather than with x-ray fluoroscopy or angiography. The use of MR in this manner of image-guided therapy is often referred to as interventional magnetic resonance (interventional MR). These early applications have included monitoring ultrasound and laser ablations of tumors, guiding the placement of biopsy needles, and monitoring the operative removal of tumors.
Of particular interest is the potential of using interventional MR for the monitoring and control of endovascular therapy. Endovascular therapy refers to a general class of minimally-invasive interventional (or surgical) techniques which are used to treat a variety of diseases such as vascular disease and tumors. Unlike conventional open surgical techniques, endovascular therapies utilize the vascular system to access and treat the disease. For such a procedure, the vascular system is accessed by way of a peripheral artery or vein such as the common femoral vein or artery. Typically, a small incision is made in the groin and either the common femoral artery or vein is punctured. An access sheath is then inserted and through the sheath a catheter is introduced and advanced over a guide-wire to the area of interest. These maneuvers are monitored and controlled using x-ray fluoroscopy and angiography. Once the catheter is properly situated, the guide-wire is removed from the catheter lumen, and either a therapeutic device (e.g., balloon, stent, coil) is inserted with the appropriate delivery device, or an agent (e.g., embolic agent, anti-vasospasm agent) is injected through the catheter. In either instance, the catheter functions as a conduit and ensures the accurate and localized delivery of the therapeutic device or agent to the region of interest. After the treatment is completed, its delivery system is withdrawn, i.e., the catheter is withdrawn, the sheath removed and the incision closed. The duration of an average endovascular procedure is about 3 hours, although difficult cases may take more than 8 hours. Traditionally, such procedures have been performed under x-ray fluoroscopic guidance.
Performing these procedures under MR-guidance provides a number of advantages. Safety issues are associated with the relatively large dosages of ionizing radiation required for x-ray fluoroscopy and angiographic guidance, whereas MR is free of harmful ionizing radiation. While radiation risk to the patient is of somewhat less concern (since it is more than offset by the potential benefit of the procedure), exposure to the interventional staff can be a major problem. In addition, the adverse reactions associated with MR contrast agents is considerably less than that associated with the iodinated contrast agents used for x-ray guided procedures.
Other advantages of MR-guided procedures include the ability to acquire three-dimensional images. In contrast, most x-ray angiography systems can only acquire a series of two-dimensional projection images. MR has clear advantages when multiple projections or volume reformatting are required in order to understand the treatment of complex three-dimensional vascular abnormalities, such as arterial-venous malformations (AVMs) and aneurysms. Furthermore, MR is an attractive modality for image-guided therapeutic interventions for its ability to provide excellent soft-tissue contrast and multi-planar capability. MR is sensitive to measurement of a variety of functional parameters, and thus, MR has the capability to provide not only anatomical information but also functional or physiological information including temperature, blood flow, tissue perfusion and diffusion, brain activation, and glomerular filtration rate (GFR). This additional diagnostic information, which, in principle, can be obtained before, during and immediately after therapy, cannot be acquired by x-ray fluoroscopy alone. Therefore, MR has the potential to change intravascular therapy profoundly if it can be used for performing MR-guided therapeutic endovascular procedures.